


The Confession

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [6]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Xavier comes clean to some of his X-men about why Gambit was dropping by unannounced.





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Confession

“I lost him after he went over the wall,” Wolverine said to her as he arrived back at the mansion. “The swamp rat had a motorcycle stashed there.” She could tell by his posture that he was irritated. “We are going to have to talk to Charles about that Colossus kid if this is going to keep happening just because he wants to get laid.”

“I do not believe any of this is Piotr’s fault Wolverine,” She said allowing her voice to take on a warning tone. “He informed us of Gambit’s first visit and you boasted that your security upgrades would keep him out.”

“Storm, Wolverine,” Jean said showing up. She noticed Logan’s expression softening and Jean looking uncomfortable. She hadn’t spoken to her friend yet but it was obvious that Jean had picked up on his infatuation and was uncomfortable about it. “The Professor wants you to join me and Scott in his office.” She knew sooner or later she would have to talk to him about how uncomfortable he was making Jean.

They followed the girl to Charles office where Scott was waiting while Xavier was reading something. “Ororro, Jean, Logan, please have a seat,” He said as he looked up from the sheet of paper he was reading. “I have something I need to discuss with all of you brought on by this morning’s excitement.”

“I don’t get how he got back in this time Charlie but it won’t happen again,” Logan said irritation clear in his demeanor. Charles just handed him the sheet of paper he’d been reading. “What’s this?” She watched as Logan’s eyes widened and a snarl appeared on his face. “That arrogant little...” He stopped talking when Charles raised his hand.

She was about to ask what was on the sheet of paper when Charles decided to explain. “Mr. Lebeau decided to give us some help with our security problems and left a list of holes to plug for next time.” She had to suppress a smile at how daring the young man was. “This only reaffirms my decision to offer the young man a place in our fight for mutant rights.”

“Your letting him join the X-men,” Scott said clearly upset. “He’s a common thief professor and unlike Piotr doesn’t have the excuse of having a loved one held hostage by Magneto.” She could tell Logan was also bristling at the suggestion of making the boy an X-man. She had her own concerns but they were different.

“Charles even if the boy wanted to join us; I doubt we could protect him from his past crimes as we have Piotr.” She said quickly. Charles raised his hand as Logan was taking a breath to begin voicing his own dissent and concerns. She set back waiting for Charles to speak up.

“He will not be joining the X-men yet,” Charles said taking a deep breath. “I have a confession to make to all of you.” She glanced around to see everyone even Jean looked shocked. “The X-men are not the only mutants loyal to our cause for some time now I have employed operatives who can go places the X-men can’t and do things of a dubious legal nature.”

“Your talking black ops,” Logan said with a glare. “What are you thinking, Professor if Shield ever got wind of this they’d have you locked up.” She could hear real fear in his voice. “You have to stop this now.”

“I agree Logan, there is a great deal of risk” Charles said giving him a stern look. “However, there are threats out there that can only be fought this way.” She could tell Charles was about to say something important. “That is why I will be turning my black ops agents over to you and Scott to handle.”

She could tell instantly that both Scott and Logan were going to object but Charles motioned for them to stay quiet. “I know this is surprising but Logan you have experience with these type of missions and Scott has the leadership skills and moral compass to keep this program where it needs to be.” He looked directly at them. “Piotr, as the only other student aware of my agents might be of some help as well but he cannot be too involved because of his probation.”

“What about me and Storm,” Jean asked and she glanced at the red head. “What part are we going to play in this?” She glanced at Xavier to see him pulling out several folders and laying them on the desk. He then opened one and pulled out several flyers for anti mutant hate groups.

“These groups are spreading rapidly,” Charles said with a frown. “I have been so busy trying to prevent a horrible tragedy I saw in the mind of Apocalypse that I have not been giving them the attention they deserve.” They had all noticed how driven he was about something but after the capture of Mystique he’d seemed to settle back into his old self. “Storm will take over the day to day running of the institute and supervise the new teachers I am bringing in.” This was the first she’d heard about any new teachers. “Jean, you will join Hank and I, along with several of the more advanced students in a good will media tour.” He smiled gravely. “We must attempt to counter act the vile bigoted anti mutant propaganda spreading through out the world’s media.”

“About these new teachers, Charles,” She asked when while the others sat in silence. “How many of them can we expect?” There were other things she wanted to ask him but they would have to wait until she could do so in private.

“As you know before I founded my school I helped several mutants over the years,” He said with a hint of pride. “Three of my former students have consented to join the school as teachers, John Proudstar, Elizabeth Braddock and Sean Cassidy.” He paused briefly. “I am also pleased to report that a third class of mutants will soon be starting at our school.” He smiled then. “The world is changing fast so we must adapt or be left behind.”

She glanced at the others and felt herself frowning Charles hadn’t made any mention about new students before now. She needed to see him alone to find out what had brought on all these sudden changes. “We are behind you completely Professor,” Scott said but she saw jean frowning at him. She imagined Jean sensed that Scott’s words weren’t completely true. She could tell by the tight set of his jaw that Scott was not really happy with Xavier’s decisions. Which was something else she would have to talk to him about. She agreed that Scott had potential to be a great leader but he wasn’t ready for the responsibility of helping Logan run a clandestine group of spies.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
